TNG Season 6 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in TNG Season 6. A * Michael Aron as Jack London * Alan Altshuld as Pomet * David Anderson as Klingon pilgrim (uncredited) B * Lena Banks as ** Romulan officer (uncredited) ** Starfleet ensign (uncredited) * Majel Barrett as Computer voice * Stephanie Beacham as Regina Barthalomew * Thomas Belgrey as ''Yosemite'' crewman * David Tristan Birkin as Young Jean-Luc Picard * as Klingon (uncredited) * Michael Bofshever as Alien in male Romulan form * Brian Bonsall as Alexander Rozhenko * Lucy Boryer as * William Boyett as a San Francisco policeman * Teda Bracci as a Human corpse (uncredited) * J.C. Brandy as Marta Batanides * Martin Brümmerhoff as Klingon pilgrim (uncredited) * LeVar Burton as ** Geordi La Forge ** Moriarty's hologram of Geordi La Forge ** a hallucination of Geordi La Forge * Ericka Bryce as operations ensign (uncredited) * Ellen Bry as Farallon C * Clint Carmichael as Nausicaan dom-jot player * Stephen James Carver as Tayar * Reg E. Cathey as Morag * Jorge Cervera, Jr. as Bandito * Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien * Lanei Chapman as Sariel Rager * Bill Cho Lee as male patient * Clive Church as Maurice Picard * Brian Ciari as Solanogen-based lifeform (uncredited) * Tracee Lee Cocco as Jae (uncredited) * Dennis Cockrum as the Corvallen freighter captain * John P. Connolly as Orn Lote * Kevin Conway as * John Cothran, Jr. as Nu'Daq * Brian Cousins as Crosis * Robert Cox as Marquez (uncredited) * Ronny Cox as Edward Jellico * James Cromwell as Jaglom Shrek D * Olivia d'Abo as Amanda Rogers * Daniel Davis as James Moriarty * Robertson Dean as Romulan pilot * John de Lancie as Q * Jonathan Del Arco as Hugh * John DeMita as Romulan in Sickbay * Tim de Zarn as Satler * Debra Dilley as Klingon pilgrim (uncredited) * Nick Dimitri as Nausicaan dom-jot player (uncredited) * James Doohan as Montgomery Scott * Michael Dorn as ** Worf ** Moriarty's hologram of Worf ** Picard Delta One hologram of Worf ** a hallucination of Worf * J. Downing as Kelso * John Durbin as Lemec E * Inez Edwards as Klingon pilgrim (uncredited) * Siddig El Fadil as Julian Bashir * Alexander Enberg as Young reporter * Van Epperson as Morgue attendant * Stephanie Erb as Liva * Charles Esten as Divok * A. Ettinger as Klingon pilgrim (uncredited) F * Angelina Fiordellisi as Kaminer * Michelle Forbes as Ro Laren * Caroline Fortune as Romulan (uncredited) * Stacie Foster as Bartel * Jonathan Frakes as ** William T. Riker ** Thomas Riker ** Moriarty's hologram of William T. Riker ** Picard Delta One hologram of William T. Riker * Joel Fredericks as Ensign in Engineering * Susan French as Sev Maylor G * Joy Garrett as Annie Meyers * Jennifer Gatti as Ba'el * Richard Gilbert-Hill as Bosus * Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan * James Gleason as Apollinaire * Mike Gomez as Lurin * Wayne Grace as H * John Hanna as a buggy driver (uncredited) * Linda Harcharic as a command division ensign (uncredited) * Jerry Hardin as Samuel Clemens * Bob Harks as priest (uncredited) * Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien * as himself * Richard Herd as L'Kor * James Horan as Jo'Bril * Kerry Hoyt as a security ensign (uncredited) * J.P. Hubbell as Ensign * Wendy Hughes as Nella Daren * Gary Hunter as ** [[Romulan 24th Khazara officer 002|Romulan Khazara officer]] (uncredited) ** Romualan Carraya IV inhabitant (uncredited) J * Mae Jemison as * Salome Jens as ancient humanoid progenitor * Kairon John as Klingon (uncredited) * Isis J. Jones as Young Guinan * Renée Jones as Aquiel Uhnari K * Jana Karson as Tyran technician (uncredited) * Caroline Junko King as Young Keiko O'Brien * Pamela Kosh as Mrs. Carmichael L * Diane Lee as Klingon pilgrim (uncredited) * Norman Lloyd as Richard Galen * Chip Lucia as Ves Alkar * Barry Lynch as DeSeve M * Scott MacDonald as N'Vek * Sterling Macer, Jr. as Toq * Marie Marshall as Kelsey * Angelo McCabe as Crewman * Gates McFadden as ** Beverly Crusher ** Moriarty's hologram of Beverly Crusher ** a hallucination of Beverly Crusher * Charles McIntosh as Ba'ktor (uncredited) * Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien * Ernie Mirich as Waiter * Allan Dean Moore as Wounded crew member * Michael Moorehead as Klingon (uncredited) * Tom Morga as Nausicaan dom-jot player (uncredited) * Joan Stuart Morris as T'Pan * Glenn Morshower as Orton N * Morgan Nagler as Kid #1 * Marcus Nash as Ensign Jean-Luc Picard * John Nelson as Medical technician * John Neville as Isaac Newton * Tom Nibley as Neil * Natalia Nogulich as Alynna Nechayev * Rae Norman as Penny Muroc * Jim Norton as Albert Einstein O * Heather Lauren Olson as Jil Orra * Alan Oppenheimer as Koroth * Tricia O'Neil as Kurak * Robert O'Reilly as Gowron P * Ted Parker as Sentith (uncredited) * Megan Parlen as Young Ro Laren * Kurt Paul as Romulan (uncredited) * Kim Max Pemberton as Amanda Rogers' mother (uncredited) * Andrew Prine as Suna * John Pyper-Ferguson as Eli Hollander R * John S. Ragin as Christopher * Ian Ray as Tyran technician (uncredited) * Arlee Reed as [waiter 001|[Arkarian Waiter]] * Mic Rodgers as Glinn Corak (uncredited) * Maurice Roeves as Romulan captain * Christine Rose as Gi'ral * Irving Ross as ** Klingon priest (uncredited) ** Klingon prisoner (uncredited) * Tim Russ as Devor S * Alan Scarfe as Tokath * Rick Scarry as Jarth * Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay * Renata Scott as * Victor Sein as ** Command division officer (uncredited) ** Pardshay's species bar patron (uncredited) * David Selburg as Syrus * Carolyn Seymour as Toreth * Virginia Simonson as Tyran technician (uncredited) * Marina Sirtis as ** Deanna Troi ** Moriarty's hologram of Deanna Troi ** a hallucination of Deanna Troi * Peter Slutsker as Reyga * Norman Snow as Torin * Michael Snyder as Morta * David Spielberg as Calvin Hutchinson * Brent Spiner as ** Data ** Eli Hollander ** Frank Hollander ** Annie Meyers ** Bandito ** Henchman ** a hallucination of Noonian Soong ** a hallucination of Data ** Lore * Leatrim Stang as a Romulan officer (uncredited) * Mary Stein as the Devidian woman * Patrick Stewart as ** Jean-Luc Picard ** a hallucination of Jean-Luc Picard T * Patricia Tallman as ** Kiros ** Alien in female Romulan form * Toni Taylor as Klingon (uncredited) * Susanna Thompson as * Ken Thorley as Mot * Linda Thorson as Ocett * Michael Tierney as Tajor (uncredited) * Scott T. Trost as Shipley * Inez Edwards as Turla (uncredited) * Deni Tyler as Tyran technician (uncredited) V * Guy Vardaman as Romulan centurion (uncredited) * Ned Vaughn as Cortan Zweller * Clement von Franckenstein as Gentleman W * Lou Wagner as * George D. Wallace as Simons * Tracey Walter as Berik * David Warner as Madred * Bradley Weinholtz as Joshua Kelly (uncredited) * Erick Weiss as Kane * Gary Werntz as * Pamela Winslow as McKnight Y * Patti Yasutake as Alyssa Ogawa nl:TNG Seizoen 6 acteurs en actrices Category:Production lists TNG Season 6 Season 6